


Prom night

by Gh0st_kiid



Series: Trans* Alois helps the heart [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Prom, high school dance, nice claude, prom dress shopping, transgirl alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty woman fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom night

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.

The problem with dating an older boy, Alois discovered was that you only get a chance to do one thing with them. That thing was prom. She was standing in front of a mirror, holding a purple dress then a blue dress purple dress then a blue dress against her frame, unable to decide. Short blonde hair bobbed up and down as she skipped across the store to show Elizabeth and Ciel her choices. "I can't decide between these two." 

Elizabeth slid a pastel pink dress back onto the rack before looking at her blonde friend. "I personally love the purple. It would make your look full and sexy," she hummed, pulling another dress of a rack. 

Ciel glanced at his closest friend. "I think the purple one as well. Why don't you go try them on? We can wait outside." 

Alois nodded and her legs quickly carried her to the dressing room where she shimmied out of her boy's clothes and into the dress. She immediately felt beautiful. The dress gathered at her hips, making them look bigger. The bottom poofed out, hiding her lack of butt. She gave a spin in the mirror before deciding. Purple dress it is.

A few days later was the big day. Claude was in his tux with a purple flower in his tux pocket. He had his hair slicked back and his glasses were replaced with contacts. 

Alois had put on a wig, long and blonde that swished over her lower back with every step. Her make up was done by Lizzy, something natural and soft with a sharp and shocking matte lipstick. "Are you ready to go, Claude?" 

The raven haired male had gotten stuck in a phase of sheer amazement, taking a moment to process what was just said to him. "Of course, your highness. Shall we go?" 

Prom continued. They danced and danced, only stopping when Alois complained of tired feet and sore cheekbones from smiling at Claude. She leaned up and kissed him, landing on his chin. "Thank you for this, Claude." 

"Anything for you, my queen," Claude whispered. He kissed Alois deeply, his hands gathering up in the dress. "I can't wait to see what you look like without the dress."


End file.
